<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushing Silence by Ellie993, KEQ993 (Ellie993)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359695">Crushing Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie993/pseuds/Ellie993'>Ellie993</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie993/pseuds/KEQ993'>KEQ993 (Ellie993)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dare You To Speak... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie993/pseuds/Ellie993, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie993/pseuds/KEQ993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy Casablancas had a secret. Something no one he loved knew about him. </p><p>That secret was a weight around his neck and he was drowning. </p><p>But can the two people who love him the most, cut him free before the secret destroys everything and crushes whatever is left of his soul.</p><p>Will he let silence reign, or can they Dare him to Speak.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING:<br/>This Fic refers to past child abuse.</p><p>{Additionally, Cassidy did NOT rape Veronica but he did suffer abuse at the hands of Woody Goodman.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dare You To Speak... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: The Cracks Show Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mac’s P.O.V:</em>
</p><p>It was impossible to miss the fact that Cassidy was trembling. When he tore himself away from her abruptly, flinching away from her touch. He didn't just stop at just pulling away from her. He scrambled off the bed in the pool house and stalked towards the glass doors without warning in the middle of their make-out session which had been growing in intensity with every passing second.</p><p>Even as Mac sat up and scooted forward to sit at the bottom edge of the bed. The quick glance up from her shaken attempts to rebutton her blouse. She couldn't miss that as he braced his arms above his head against the glass doors, the trembling along his back seemed to worsen as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.</p><p>"I guess that answers that question." Mac Whispers.</p><p>Cassidy flinched. "What question?" he snaps harshly.</p><p>"That despite how many times you say you're fine. That everything is fine. It's clear it's not."</p><p>"Your babbling." Cassidy snips angrily as he rakes his hand this his hair messily.</p><p>"No. I'm not. Clearly something is bothering and upsetting you. And every time I try to push, try to get you to tell me what it is. You shut down or you lash out and push me away. You can't even touch me, Cass." Mac whispers.</p><p>"Either you don't see me like that, you don't find me attractive. Or something going on with you that I don't know about. Tell me, please. Somethings really wrong. I can feel it, Cass"</p><p>"Well I'm sorry I can't be like my horn dog of a brother. Maybe if your that desperate Mac. Go into the house, Dick's room is the second one on the right at the top of the stairs. I'm sure Dick won't turn down a pity fuck." Cassidy raged as he stalked towards her to stand over her huddled form still seated at the bottom of the bed.</p><p>Mac's shocked and hurt filled gasp cut through the silence that his words had brought. She couldn't have stopped the trembling that overtook her own body if she tried.</p><p>His angry expression crumpled in horror as he tripped backward several steps as Mac raised her face unflinchingly as tears overflowed and slipped silently down her face.</p><p>"Christ Mac I'm sorry ... I.”</p><p>She pushed herself up off the bed to her feet and faced Cassidy.</p><p>"I won't even dignify that with a response. That's beyond insulting not only to you and me but to Dick."</p><p>"Shit Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you and Dick would never-" Cassidy began.</p><p>"Don't try and make what you said better. Your angry I'm pushing you, so once again you lashed out to try and hurt me. But whatever this is, you can't or won't tell me. And us being a couple only seems to make it worse-"</p><p>Cassidy interrupted panic showing in his facial expressions and making his voice crack.</p><p>"Don't say that Mac I-"</p><p>"I'm sorry Cassidy. I want to help, I've begged you to talk to me, to tell me, to trust me. And you cant. You can't bare for me to touch you, Cassidy. I don't know what else to do. Us being together, you feeling pressed and pressured to be with me, to talk to me is making everything worse. My expectations of you as my boyfriend. Your own expectations ... God I don't know." Mac gasped brokenly as covered her face with her hands as the tears fell faster and sob built in her chest and threatened to break free from her throat.</p><p>"Maybe what you need most right now. It Isn't a girlfriend, but you have me as a friend. And if, no, when you ready. I'll be here. You can tell me anything." Mac whispered as she stood shakily, as she walked past him, she reached out to touch his shoulder and he flinched away from her touch.</p><p>The sob that had lodged in her throat broke free as she stumbled blindly to the sliding glass door of the pool house. She bent down and blindly scooped up her messenger bag by the door as she fumbled with the latch before flinging it open and stumbling out into the biting night air.</p><p>As she made her way blindly to the steps leading to the pathway that led around the side of the large house. Dick flung open the back door and shouted. "Yo Beav!! Ghostworld! Let’s have a gaming tournament. Not like you two have anything better to do. Besides, I bet I can wipe the-"Dicks' words broke off in shock as he saw Mac's tear-stained face as she jerked to a stop in front of him.</p><p>"What happened? Is something wrong with Cass? Is he hurt? Mac are you okay?" Dick rambled in a panic, reaching out to her with both hands.</p><p>Gasping Mac could barely speak through the sobs overtaking her. "you-need-to. God Dick I'm sorry. Go-check. Make sure he's okay. I can't. I have to." Mac broke off and spun away and ran down the footpath.</p><p>Mac blindly fumbled with her keys, but it took several attempts before she was able to unlock the beetle. She knew she shouldn’t really be driving in such a condition but she knew she had to at least get away from the Casablancas house at the very least. She couldn’t risk Dick coming after her. Nothing he could say to her would change anything.</p><p>But even as she repeatedly swiped her eyes more and more tears just filled her eyes, blocking her sight. She barely made it a mile before she had no other choice but to pull over.</p><p>Not long after she slumped over the steering wheel and gave in to the urge to cry did her phone begin to ring. But she didn’t check immediately who it was. For a minute she was frozen by a sense of panic and uncertainty. If she looked and it was Cassidy, she didn’t think she had it in her to not answer it if she saw his name. But answering his call wouldn’t change anything.</p><p>For some reason he couldn’t talk to her about what was bothering him. And hanging onto their relationship, when it clearly wasn’t something he needed would only cause her to hurt them both even more. So they would take the time they both needed. And if he was ever ready, no when he was ready, Mac would be his friend and be there for him.</p><p>When her phone stopped ringing as suddenly as it had started for mere seconds before it began to ring again, Mac reluctantly sat up and fumbled her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>She squinted through her swollen eyes from crying and her heart gave a grateful lurch as she fumbled to answer the call.</p><p>“Veronica?” She couldn’t help but sob as she held the phone to her ear.</p><p>“Why the hell is Dick Casablancas phoning me asking me to check on you? What the hell did he do? Are you hurt?” But Mac couldn’t answer and the sobs she thought she’d already cried out started all over again.</p><p>“Mac!? Everything’s okay Mac I’m on my way. I’ll be there in two minutes.” Veronica shrieked worriedly.</p><p>Mac doubted two minutes had even passed when Veronica's car screeched to a halt behind her car. The small blonde was already out of her car and pulled open Mac car door as she fumbled with her seat belt and turning in her seat before she was encompassed in the blonde’s arms.</p><p>But rather than badgering her with questions, Veronica just held her while she cried. When the sobs finally stopped, the residual hiccups fading with each minute that passed.</p><p>“Oh Mac, what happened?” Veronica whispered worriedly.</p><p>“Something’s been going on with Cassidy. God, Veronica I think it’s bad. But he can’t …. He can’t bring himself to tell me. I tried to just stay quiet, be his girlfriend, and be there for him. But whatever this is, it’s bad Veronica and he doesn’t need me to be his girlfriend.”</p><p>“Mac,” Veronica whispered.</p><p>“If I didn’t end things, it would ruin everything. And he needs me to be his friend too much for me to hold on to us as we crumbled to nothing.”</p><p>“You don’t know that, Mac. Maybe you could talk and-“ Veronica trailed off as she saw Mac's expression.</p><p>“If we stay together, hell just shut down and push me so far away. Well never find our way back to each other. At least this way I can, I can salvage our friendship. And whatever it is, he’s trying to bury, he needs this friendship to get through it. God knows what’ll happen to him if he…”</p><p>Veronica nodded reluctantly. “If your sure Mac?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Mac forced herself to bury the hurt she was feeling. “I’m sure.” She whispered.</p><p>“Well how about a sleepover. We can be typical teenage girls, half-naked pillow fights or we could just junk out and watch some movies.” Veronica joker in an attempt to make Mac laugh.</p><p>“Sounds good.” And it did, it eased a little bit of the ache that seemed to fill her chest cavity. It would get better and when he needed her she would be there for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dick’s P.O.V:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dick was bored. Many people would find such a notion unsurprising. As far as everyone else was concerned Dick was as shallow as a puddle. With a brain mass to watch. Most people would be surprised to know that Dick was not what he appeared. He had an aptitude for business, similar to his younger brother, he just chooses not to broadcast it. He required little study for his economics or business courses that he often took over the summer months after he found some unique way of wriggling himself out of summer school by acing whatever examination his teachers could dream up. Watching the expressions of his teachers as they scampered trying to figure out how he cheated. What could he say, he loved being lazy whenever he could, confusing the hell out of his teachers was just a bonus. </p><p> </p><p>But his mental amusement for the confusion he brought upon the minds of the teaching staff did little to change the fact that he was still in this current moment, Bored out of his skull. But was it really that surprising? Logan was off trying to come to terms with the fact that his abusive father had not only had an affair with his son's 17-year olds girlfriend but had brutally murdered her. Oh and the fact that Veronica had ghosted and dumped him just before summer break started. And the rest of the 09ers he usually hung out with were grounded due to a little incident that occurred at school at the start of the last week. It wasn’t really his fault they were stupid enough to not only do drugs but bring them onto school grounds and get caught with them, thanks to the school's new policy of spot locker searches.</p><p> </p><p>None of that changed the fact that he was completely and hopelessly bored. But beggars couldn’t be choosers after all and he could find some amusement by crashing his brother's time with his girlfriend and spend the majority of the night playing video games with them. What could he say, he loved the fact that his brother's girl was not only a computer whiz chick but she kicked ass at any video game you could put on.</p><p> </p><p>As suddenly as he’d slumped down on the sofa during his funk he hopped up and over the back of it. Strolling across the tile floor, he flung open the sliding back door, ignoring the crashing sound as he stepped through shouting over the noise,  "Yo Beav!! Ghostworld! Let’s have a gaming tournament. Not like you two have anything better to do. Besides, I bet I can wipe the-"</p><p> </p><p>He came to an abrupt stop when he spotted Beav’s girl, Ghostworld, as he liked to call her. Stumbling blindly towards him, as she came to a stop her tear-stained face was shockingly white.</p><p> </p><p>The sense of panic that rose up in him stole his breath before his next resulted in words tumbling unchecked out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Is something wrong with Cass? Is he hurt? Mac are you okay?" Dick rambled in a panic, instinctively reaching out to hold her shaking form by her upper arms. But freezing before he could touch her.</p><p> </p><p>Dick could barely make out what she was trying to say in between the sobs overtaking her. "you-need-to. God Dick I'm sorry. Go-check. Make sure he's okay. I can't. I have to." Mac broke off and spun away and ran down the footpath.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Dick felt so torn that he was frozen in place as he watched Mac disappear from sight around the side path leading to the front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Without a thought he swiped open his phone and blindly dialed Veronica's number. He could almost find the amusement at that moment that Logan had added Veronica's number to his phone in case of an emergency if he found himself in trouble and couldn’t reach Logan. The one time he would use it, was because Mac needed her and not him.</p><p> </p><p>It rang so long Dick had almost started to panic when Veronica suddenly answered. “What is it Dick? I don’t know where Logan is and no I will not bail you out of whatever trouble you’ve got yourself into. Why aren’t you calling Logan, you do realize we broke-“</p><p> </p><p>Dick spoke over her rambling. “Mac needs you. She’s upset. I think something happened between her and Cassidy. I can’t go after her and check on him. She left my house about two minutes ago. Gotta go Ronnie.” Dick hung up just as he reached the sliding door of the pool house.</p><p> </p><p>He could see Cassidy sitting hunched over on the bottom of the bed. As he stepped closer, Cassidy swung his face away in an attempt to hide his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in the mood Dick, just go and torment someone else.” Cassidy snapped out angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in Dick was shouting to demand what had happened. Why was Mac crying? why had she left? But one look at his brother's face and he knew he would just shut down if he pushed. So swallowing down his questions, Dick strolled towards the bar on the far wall, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and vodka, before coming back to a stop in front of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get drunk?” The chuckle that came from Cassidy sounded more like a sob than laughter but Dick swallowed down the instinctive reaction to needle his younger brother over it. He just waited until Cassidy raised his tear-stained face, then he silently passed him the vodka bottle before slumping down on the bed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Forcing Cassidy to do anything often had the opposite effect. Plus he was known to be unpredictable and there had been times when he’d lash out so unexpectedly with such violence that it was more than frightening.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t realized how much Cassidy’s tolerance for alcohol had increased. It wasn’t until the vodka bottle was dangerously close to being empty that he began to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Being dumped by your girlfriend because you won’t talk to her. I mean, have you ever heard such nonsense. I didn’t do a damn thing wrong, didn’t cheat forget her birthday or such crap like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you wouldn’t share your hopes and dreams, junk like that?” Dick questions confusion evident in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cassidy didn’t reply just seemed to sink deeper into his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“More like …” Cassidy trails off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stuff I don’t want to think about never mind talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassidy went quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends.” he murmured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the friend's speech.” Dick groused at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she meant it. I just can’t… “</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a good friend to have,” Cassidy said instead before both of them fell quiet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Timely Interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassidy P.O.V:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy had spent the better part of his adolescence pretending to be something he wasn’t. Pretending that he was easy-going, pretending that he wasn’t constantly angry. Pretending that he wasn’t broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you asked any of the 09ers he was Dick Casablancas’ younger dorky brother, they didn’t call him by his name, to them and everyone else, he was Beaver. A stupid childhood nickname, that his brother had not only saddled him with, but had made sure that it was the only name the other 09ers referred to him by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The also said he was too shy, too quiet and too goddamn smart for his own good. Maybe the last bit, was the most truthful thing about him. And in this moment in time, as he finished storing the various bombs parts that he would assemble later in the week and plant beneath the school bus that would take students from Neptune high to the Sharks baseball stadium. In that moment, It was too painfully true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What kind of 17 year old was able to research and execute a plan, that will not only result in the creation of a bomb, but cause the deaths of a bus load of school kids, while ensuring that there was enough evidence in place, to convict someone else of the crime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stowed away the last components into the cheap backpack he purposely bought for the planting of the bomb, his fingers fumbled with the zipper. That’s when he realised his hands were shaking. He didn’t want to do this. No matter what that man had done to him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d proved it to himself he wasn’t like Woody. When Dick and the others had teased him at Shelley’s party about being a virgin and that an unconscious Veronica, would be the perfect person to loose it too. He hadn’t done it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was angry enough and stressed about Marcos and Peters mounting grumblings of telling the truth that maybe he could have forced himself to. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t willingly do that to someone else. Just the thought of doing that to another person, of hurting them in such a way, a way in which he knew the damage it would cause, had made him physically ill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He may have ended up being a lot of things that he didn’t want to be. But he wasn’t a rapist. And damn it, he didn’t want to be a murderer either. But Marcos and Peter had made it very clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They we’re going to give Cassidy until Friday to come to terms and make a decision about his involvement in the investigation. But either way, come Friday they were going to the sheriff and they were going to tell the truth of what Woody Goodman had done to the boys on the Neptune Sharks little league team. They’d justified it, and in an awful way it made sense. It had been 7 years and the abuse hadn't stopped, because Woody wouldn’t stop until someone made him. Predators like Woody knew which boys to target, that's why he hadn’t been caught and why he still wouldn't, unless they spoke out. He’d chosen boys who were lonely, neglected and those who he could scare enough and threaten them to keep silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the things that Peter and Marcos had said as they left his house that morning, had made Cassidy realise that he was still doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he had no choice, if he went through with his plan, he could stop it, stop the truth from coming out. Plant the bomb, detonate it and stop them all. Stop Peter and Marcos from telling whilst making sure that Woody Goodman would never hurt another little boy the way he had already hurt too many others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so consumed with his thoughts that the volume from the T.V had faded to the background and beneath his notice. But the news anchor saying  the name, Goodman,  jarred him back from his thoughts and into the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alarmed, Cassidy Jerked his eyes up from his trembling hands and turned his focus to the T.V mounted to the wall of the pool house. In that moment Cassidy was glad that he had recently moved himself into the pool house and he had been spending more and more time away from Dick, his father and their newest in a long line of younger step mothers, Kendall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he read the breaking news bulletin scrolling across the bottom of the screen, he felt the blood rushing alarmingly from his head. Neptune Mayoral candidate arrested for sex crimes against children!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pounding and rushing sensation was so alarming and all consuming as it spread down through his body, that for a moment, he honestly thought he was having a heart attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn't right, it couldn't be right. They'd promised him, they weren't going to the Sherriff until Friday. The distant repeated notification dinging from his phone, provided something for him to focus on besides the fact that he couldn't breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him far too long for his eyes to focus on the messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter: I'm sorry Cassidy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcos: We didn't have a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcos: My dad came home from work he told my mum that the Sherriff had arrested Woody at work today after a complaint was made by the parents of a ten year old boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had to tell them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter: Marcos messaged me. He told his parents, their phoning the Sherriff's office. I cant keep this a secret anymore. I told my mum. Deputies are on their way to my house now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcos: Cassidy ...  I know we promised you had until Friday but …  What do you want us to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy's phone slipped through his nerveless fingers, falling and cracking loudly on the tiled floor. A sense of panic, anger and helplessness was so strong and overpowering, blindly panicking he swung away from the news bulletin that kept scrolling across the T.V screen and slammed his fist uselessly against the wall over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that kept repeating in his mind was that they had promised. They'd promised!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of helplessness was so completely all consuming that Cassidy wasn't sure when he started grabbing and throwing anything within reach. Not even the smashing of the bottles he flung at the walls could pull him from his trance like panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Cassidy hurled one of the many small decorative statues that could be found throughout their house at the T.V in an attempt to silence the repetition of the news anchor saying that mans name. Suddenly he found his arms pinned to his side as two strong golden tan arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, your okay.” A muffled voice repeated over and over again as they slumped down towards the ground, his brother sinking down to sit on the ground with him. But he wasn’t okay, he would never be okay. Nothing would ever be okay again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wrong, they’re gonna tell. Everyone’s going to know.” He sobbed uncontrollably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know how much time passed, he wasn’t really tracking it but when he did return to himself, his chest was still heaving as if he’d ran a marathon. The proof was in the destruction of the pool house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s gonna tell Cassidy? What’s everyone going to know about?” Dick whispered worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat self consciously Dick continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I haven’t been the best big brother, hell I used to place bets with dad who could make you cry the quickest. But you can tell me anything, Cassidy. I’m right here and no matter what you tell me I’m never going away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I can’t… don’t ask me to.” Cassidy found himself sobbing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve not asked you about a lot of things in the past and it doesn’t seem to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sucking in a harsh breath, Cassidy gasped indignantly before opening his mouth to speak but falling quiet without speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking his head, fighting the tears that were once again filling his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your gonna find out anyway … it’s just a matter of time before the sheriff’s office comes knocking.” Cassidy mumbled as he shifted himself out from between his brother legs and lent back against the wall facing Dick. But he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head and meet his brothers gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cassidy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m one of them.” He said pointing half heartedly to the T.V screen which was still playing a spotlight news segment on the arrest of Woody Goodman for sex crimes against children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t under…” Cassidy glanced up and watched as Dick trailed off, colour draining alarmingly from his face, washing out his usual tan complexion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, you were on his little league team. You mean … when you were little … this whole time … he’s been...” Dick fell silent in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a sob splitting in air, made Cassidy finally look up to meet his brothers eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your big brother. It’s my job… my job to protect you … and I didn’t. God Cassidy I’m so goddamn sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing repeatedly and dropping his eyes from his brothers gaze, he reached out blindly, fumbling and grabbing Dick’s hand in his own. His grip so tight it must have been painful but Dick  just squeezed his hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to speak, a clatter at the door ripped both their focus from each other. Mac stood visibly winded in the doorway sliding a bit on the broken glass as she came to a stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both brothers said nothing, both just focusing on Mac.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you …” Cassidy trailed off in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the news … I remembered how upset you got when I found that picture of you in your little league uniform. Maybe I’m wrong but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, ghostworld the flipping genius, figures it out that quick.” Dick quipped snapping his fingers as he began to laugh hysterically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dick..” Mac trailed off concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My little brother is… and I hadn’t got a fucking clue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy watched as Mac looked from him and Dick and back again, before walking across the glass strewn floor, leaning back against the wall and sliding down between Cassidy and Dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without saying anything, she cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and when he didn’t flinch, she slid her arm across his shoulders tugging him against her side and without looking up reached out and pulled Dick towards them and against her other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one was ever going to know. I had a plan.” Cassidy whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You couldn’t have stopped this coming out. You weren’t the only one he hurt Cass. The other boys, they couldn’t stay quiet. And you couldn’t have stopped them.” Mac whispered back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you going to do?” Dick asked, no judgement in his tone just a knowing that couldn’t be mistaken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plant a bomb, stop Marcos and Peter from talking. Frame Woody for it.” Cassidy admitted his voice flat as he let his head fall back against the wall and thump repeatedly. He distantly registered that even that, didn’t bring everything back into focus and he was pretty sure he was in some kind of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are the parts? We need to get rid of it before the sheriff comes looking.” Dick asked quietly and calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The backpack.” Cassidy confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as Mac reached out and opened the backpack, “No explosives attached yet it’s just the timer, trigger and other electrical components. Burn them, get the fire as hot as you can before you put them in.” Mac said as she handed the backpack to Dick. Without saying anything he stood and went outside to the fire pit and began building a fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the explosives Cassidy?” Mac asked urgently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t picked them up yet, they’re still stored at Dads boat shop.” Cassidy answered feeling more and more distant with every passing minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well get rid of them at some point later, last thing we want is drawing the attention of the sheriffs office there. We get rid of the components, make sure there isn’t even crumbs of them left. That way even if they come looking there’s no evidence to give them the means to search other properties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy let Mac manoeuvre him carefully to his feet and then slowly shuffle him out of the pool house and found himself settled on the large sofa beside the fire pit. From the smell, Dick had dumped lighter fluid on the wood before he lit it. He faintly registered burning plastic and wires. But his eyes felt too heavy, he couldn’t keep them opened. The last thing he registered before sleep stole him away, was Mac and Dicks whispered voices. And for the first time, in such a long time, he felt safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Damage Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mac’s P.O.V:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac was thankful for the silence that fell between her and Dick while Cassidy slept. Probably for the first time in both their lives, they were on the same side. They were both willing to do anything to protect Cassidy.</p><p> </p><p>God she didn’t want to think about what he could have done if the truth about Woody hadn’t of came out today.</p><p> </p><p>Mac would’ve loved to say that Cassidy's plan had shocked her, but it hadn’t. She wasn’t surprised that he’d been willing to do the unspeakable to stop the truth from coming out. She was just glad, that whoever had spoken out had done it before Cassidy could destroy himself and everyone who loved him.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t be able to stay here,” Mac admitted aloud, more to herself than Dick. But when he didn’t argue with her, she looked up and met his troubled gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He said before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Whether he speaks to the sheriff or not. He was willing to do anything to keep the truth from coming out. No matter how much I wish he could stay, in spite of the fact that all I want to do is make things right for him, make it up to him. He won’t be able to cope. He’s barely lasted this long as it is.” Dick whispered before standing up and digging his phone out of his front jeans pocket. He wordlessly pressed a couple of buttons before putting it on speaker and waited silently as it rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling I’m at a party can this wait until tomorrow…” an overly bright voice answered without saying hello first.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare hang up this phone. I know you’d rather do anything other than be a mother but right now you don’t have a choice.” Dick snapped angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cruel of you Richard, I may not see you much but I’m still your mother and I deserve-</p><p> </p><p>“Then be our mother. Did you see the news, did you see who was arrested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have seen the news, Richard.” Betina snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassidy …” he trailed off, clearing his suddenly blocked throat before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“He was one of the … Woody, he… he one of the kids, mum. I only found out tonight. He can’t handle this coming out. It’s gonna destroy him.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that followed was unbearable. Without saying anything more Betina had understood.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’ll charter a flight, I’ll be there before morning. Richie is he… he’s okay? Right?”  Betina whispered clearly upset and trying not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“God no. Just get here.” Dick demanded before hanging up without saying goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know she’d come?” Mac asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. I just hoped that the one and only time Cassidy has ever needed her to be his mother she’d be there.” Dick confessed, wiping angrily at the tears that had spilled over.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you known?" Dick whispered after making sure Cassidy was still sleeping and that their mother's voice hadn't woken him.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't. Just that something was wrong. He couldn't... He'd flinch when I would touch him. At first it only happened if I surprised him. But it got worse. Sometimes he couldn't stand for me to touch him and when I saw the news tonight. I remembered his reaction to that picture. It just hit me."</p><p> </p><p>Mac paused briefly before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"I ran out of the house, my parents are probably freaking out. God, I drove over here like a lunatic. Surprised I wasn't pulled over never mind killed. I Just knew.."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you came. I don't think I would've been able to. You kept him safe, well as safe as he can be right now. How long do you think it'll be before the sheriff comes?"</p><p> </p><p>"If the other boys speak out tonight, mention Cassidy's name. Tomorrow morning most likely."</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think your mum will get here in time? Maybe we should phone your Dad? Is he in town? Cassidy's gonna need an adult here because he’s 17, he's still considered a minor. And from what I’ve dug up for Veronica, Sheriff Lamb isn’t someone you want to face down without some backup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad’s away on business. Don’t think he’d be any help if he was here, probably just try and bury it. And Cassidy can’t do that. If this stays buried, it’ll destroy him. You and V got some dirt on Sheriff Lamb huh. Of course he’s corrupt, can be bought by the highest bidder. Should I contact a lawyer maybe or, Fuck I don’t know what to do? Any idea of someone not corrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>"Veronica's Dad." mac answered immediately without thought. "He'd answer, no matter the time. He's the best person I could think of if you need someone in your corner." Mac admitted reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>But Dick didn't object, he flinched slightly before nodding. "Do it." He said no sign of reluctance in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Crap, left my bag in my car, Back in a minute," Mac said aloud as she pushed to her feet and made for the footpath around the house that she was coming far too familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>The rush from her house was mostly a blurred panic, to be honest, she wasn't even sure she'd lifted her bag, only that she'd drove assured her that she had because that's where she kept her car keys. She faintly recalled her parents shouting after as she ran out of the house, jumped in her car, gunned the engine, and took off as fast as she could. She probably had a million and one missed calls from them in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing how worried they must be, she had to phone Mr. Mars first. There was no guarantee that the Sheriff's office would wait until morning and she couldn't risk the damage they could do to an already fragile Cassidy.</p><p> </p><p>It was only as she repositioned her grip on her keys to open her car that she realized, how tight her grip had been on them. The pain shooting through her hand let her know before she opened her fingers that the keys had broken the skin. Shrugging it off, for now, she focused on what she needed to do next.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly switched her keys to her left hand, opened her car before leaning in, and grabbing her messenger back that she must have flung to the floor of the passenger seat when she jumped in her car earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe a million and one was a bit of an exaggeration but she wasn't wrong in the sentiment. Both her mum and dad had tried to call her repeatedly, leaving several voicemail messages. But instead of returning their call, she hit speed dial and waited for Veronica to answer her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit Mac, where the hell are you? Your parents are just off the phone looking for you." Veronica demanded as soon as she answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'll phone them back as soon as I can. Veronica I'm gonna need to talk to your Dad. It's important." Mac confided.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit Q, he's not here." Mac's heart sunk.</p><p> </p><p>"He's still at the office. Do you want me to call him, get him to call you back."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing audibly in relief, Mac's whispered. "Yes please." almost sounded breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay Q." Veronica pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Me I'm- if I said that I'm okay it would be a lie, so I'll just be honest and say I'm not hurt or in danger or anything like that. And I'll call you when and if I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sounds fair, thank you for being honest. You should phone your parents Mac they sounded really worried." Veronica murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, just after I speak with your Dad. It's important." She repeated</p><p> </p><p>"I know that Mac or you wouldn't have phoned looking for him at near midnight. Be safe Q."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Bond," Mac whispered before hanging up. She needed to get back and check on Cassidy, hopefully, he was still sleeping, he was owed whatever peace he could get.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully she'd been right. Cassidy was still sleeping on the couch in front of the firepit. Her heart ached a little more as the first thing she seen as she rounded the corner was a somber Dick placing a blanket over Cassidy's sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>Dick flushed in embarrassment as he looked up and spotted Mac. So she smiled sadly at him before walking over to join him as he sat on the other couch facing a slumbering Cassidy.</p><p> </p><p>"That was quick, did you talk to Sherriff, I mean Mr. Mars." Dick's flush darkened at his stumble over Mr. Mars's name.</p><p> </p><p>"He's still at the Mars investigations office, Veronica's gonna get him to call me back." Mac shared as she tossed her keys onto the table in front of them but couldn't help the hiss that escaped as she flexed her hand that the keys had broken the skin on.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Mac what did you do to yourself?" Dick demanded as he spotted the broken skin.</p><p> </p><p>The shock of hearing Dick call her by her name instead of that ridiculous nickname he'd tried to saddle her with made her freeze before she answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't even realize I was gripping the keys so hard earlier when I got here, only realized I broke the skin when I went to get my bag from my car."</p><p> </p><p>Without speaking Dick got up and disappeared inside the pool house. It was a couple of minutes before he returned with an industrial-sized first-aid Trunk.</p><p> </p><p>The incredulous laugh that escaped Mac couldn't be covered and Dick sheepish look in response just made Mac giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say, Logan, got fed up with patching the Casablancas brothers up with half-assed improvised first-aid supplies," Dick admitted bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>Mac was pleasantly surprised by how competent Dick was as he went about cleaning and bandaging the jagged cuts left by her keys. His hand lingered a second longer when he was finished almost as if he was contemplating holding her hand but they were jerked out of their quiet bubble when Mac's phone buzzed repeatedly in her left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Similar to what Dick had done earlier, once Mac was sure it was Veronica's Dad, when she answered, she wordlessly put the phone on speaker. Dick's nod of thanks was unmistakable.</p><p> </p><p>"Mac? Veronica said you needed to speak to me." Mr. Mars said as soon as she answered.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Mac nodded before speaking realizing Mr. Mars couldn't see her acknowledgment. "Yes. The Sherriff will probably be coming to speak to Cassidy. Dick and Cassidy's Dad's out of town on business. So there's no parental figure here. Dick phoned his mum and she's gonna charter a flight here as soon as possible but in case she doesn't get here in time. I was hoping you could act as Cassidy's advocate." Mac gushed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'd do that in a heartbeat Mac. But I need to make sure I understand what your saying. Are you saying, the Sherriff will be speaking to Cassidy because he could be a potential witness, or is he a potential victim?" Mr. Mars asked, his voice deliberately soft and careful.</p><p> </p><p>"A-A." Mac stuttered before looking up and meeting Dick's clearly upset gaze. "Victim. Woody he um... He's a victim." Mac confessed squeezing her eyes shut tight to stop the tears that never seemed to be far away and in a voice that was almost a whisper and that cracked as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that Mac. Because of how late it is and by the time the Sherriff traces all the boys who were under Woody's care over the years it'll probably be a couple of days before they get to him-"</p><p> </p><p>"From what Cassidy said, some of the other boys and him they knew what Woody had done to them. The boys were going to talk before this blew up. The sheriff will probably be here quicker, they'll share Cassidy's name." Dick interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay Dick." Mr. Mars assured him. "It's late, Cassidy's still a minor, they'll probably arrive in the morning then and there will be hoops they'll have to jump through the speak to him because he's still a minor. I know a lawyer from L.A, she relocated here a couple of years ago, she specializes in sex crimes, she's got a lot of experience with abuse victims. I can call her, see if she'd be willing to stand up for Cassidy but either way. I'll be there first thing in the morning, he won't face this alone." Mr. Mars assured them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd appreciate that Mr. Mars," Dick admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you can call me Keith, Son." Mr. Mars replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Come What May...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dick's P.O.V:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually Dick loved living practically on the beach. Everything in his life could be going wrong and just by looking out of the window and seeing the waves breaking on the shore, it could set everything back to rights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's when he knew everything was beyond screwed, he could look out at that view and he still felt like he couldn't get his feet underneath himself. His little brother's world was about to implode and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Just like he couldn't protect him when that freak Woody had turned his attention to Cassidy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so fucking fed up with failing his little brother. But thanks to Mac, for the first time in his life, every one of his actions would work towards protecting his brother in the only way he could now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac had crashed after talking to her mother on the phone last night. He didn't know exactly what had been said. He just knew that he could hear Mac's distant sobs after she hung up from where she had retreated on the beach last night to make the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a long phone call but he didn't think Mac went into detail about why she had run out of the house or why she wouldn't be home tonight. That part of the conversation had been too painfully loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just recalling the tone of her voice as she'd begged her mother to trust her, that she had to stay where she was for now, and that a friend needed her and it wasn't her story to tell and most definitely not her place to tell her mother anything more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just relieved that Mac's mother had accepted what little of an explanation she'd provided and hadn't shown up to drag Mac home. He didn't think he could handle all this without Mac. God knows Cassidy wasn't thinking straight and Dick was practically useless when it came to anything else bar surfing and planning a party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long night, Mac had finally fallen asleep sometime after 2 in the morning and Cassidy had had nightmares on and off all night. Luckily they hadn't been bad enough the wake him, just made him whimper and talk in his sleep. Every sound had torn through Dick's chest like a knife to his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he had done the only thing he could do, he'd stayed up and kept watch. And when Cassidy would start shifting and moving about Dick had taken his hand and held it. He didn't risk touching him anywhere else, in case he made the nightmares worse or startled him awake in a panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick was accustomed to staying awake all night. But that didn't mean he didn't need coffee desperately. Besides it was just a matter of time before Cassidy and Mac woke up and he was sure Keith Mars wouldn't be long showing up either in case Sherriff Lamb arrived first thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he finished brewing the morning Coffee, his phone vibrated repeatedly in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked at it, he saw his mother's name on the screen display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's me on the plane. Just waiting on the okay for takeoff, I'll be there within the hour. Any sign of the sheriff's office yet?"Betina said as soon as he answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good. No, no word yet. Keith Mars will be here soon to act as Cassidy's advocate and he's gonna speak to a lawyer who specializes in cases like Cassidy's. Dick replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, good thinking. What about your father?" Betina murmured sounding exhausted as she asked like she'd been trying to avoid asking the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing and feeling every bit as tired as what his mother sounded, Dick confided. "I tried to get a hold of him late last night after Mac crashed but no answer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goddamn it. I'll keep trying to get a hold of him from the plane phone. Mac, that's the girl Cassidy's dating right?" Betina asked uncertainty clear in her voice like she was trying to recall the details of some conversation she'd had with Cassidy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, they were dating. But they broke up a couple of weeks ago, I guess Mac knew something was wrong but Cassidy wouldn't tell her. When the news broke, she figured it out Cassidy, that was one of the kids ... She came right over. It was her idea to phone Keith Mars, she's friends with his daughter." Dick distantly heard the air hostess speaking informing Betina they were ready for take-off just as the doorbell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I gotta go mum. Someone's at the door."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too. Don't say anything if its the Sherriff. Wait until Keith gets there." Betina demanded, panic in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know Mum. I will. I'd come to get you from the airfield but I don't wanna leave Cass in case... I'll see you when you get here, okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay see you soon, baby." She said quickly before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Dick made his way to the door. He only released his breath after he opened the door and seen Keith Mars on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing in relief, Dick chuckled weakly. "Thought you were the Sherriff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was once upon a time." Keith quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wincing, Dick murmured as he turned to lead the way to the kitchen, "Sorry, can I get you some coffee?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good. Cassidy and Mac still sleeping?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you know..." Dick trailed off in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"From what Veronica's told me about Mac. I figured she wouldn't leave you guys in the lurch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat at the breakfast bar silently drinking their coffee. But it wasn't long before they heard the distant sound of two voices talking quietly outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac must have told Cassidy about Mr. Mars because he didn't seem surprised to see him when they came in from outside. Cassidy just wordlessly walked over, reaching his hand out to shake Mr. Mars hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I appreciate you coming here and everything your willing to do to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't need to thank me for anything Cassidy. Why don't you kids get some breakfast? We need to talk before the Sherriff or any deputies arrive." Keith encouraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi sweetheart," Keith said as he gathered Mac in a tight but brief hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone was seated around the breakfast bar, each with a cup of coffee. Like himself, Cassidy and Mac couldn't stomach the thought of food either. Once everyone was settled. Keith began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I called that lawyer I was telling you about last night. Amanda Harris. Didn't appreciate the middle of the night wake up call but she's more than willing to represent and look out for Cassidy's best interests in regards to any dealings with the Sherriff's office. She was going to get up to speed on the current case against Woody and will be here by half eight to brief you." Keith Mars divulged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If at any point you get uncomfortable or you need a break Cassidy you need to let us know. We'll shut everything down. Okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. Do I-I need to tell you everything before the Sherriff's office gets here?" Cassidy asked, clearly feeling stressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you don't need to tell me anything. I'll just be here, giving you any support you need or to shut down the interview if things get overwhelming okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy nodded jerkily in relief, "I don't think I could tell you and then have to say it again</p>
<p>to the ... I don't wanna say anything at all, I don't want to be involved."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's your right. But either way, Mrs. Harris and myself will be here, looking out for your best interests no matter what you decide to say." Keith reassured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang for the second time that morning and everyone went quiet, each pale and slightly panicked looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well everyone but Mr. Mars. He just raised both hands in reassurance and got to his feet. "I'll get it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cassidy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't Dick I can't-" Cassidy pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you think that. But you're stronger than you know. And I'm not trying to pressure you. I just... I just want you to make sure you can live with whatever decision you make. Okay?" Dick pressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But whatever you decide. I'm here." Looking for reassurance to Mac who'd been almost completely silent from she joined them in the kitchen. "We're both here and we aren't going anywhere." He reassured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Dare You To Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassidy recalls and speaks of the abuse he suffered at the hands of Woody Goodman</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF INSTANCES OF CHILD ABUSE<br/>BY AN ADULT IN A POSITION OF POWER!!!</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassidy's P.O.V:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy felt like he was going to come right out of his skin by the time Mr. Mars answered the front door. He only relaxed slightly when he heard the distant sound of a woman's voice speaking to Mr. Mars. It wasn't the Sheriff. Thank god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want anyone to know about his history with Woody Goodman. He had been so close. So close to taking back his power. To ensure that no one would ever have that kind of control over him ever again. So close to silencing everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rationally he knew, that stopping Peter and Marcos and framing Woody would not have guaranteed that the other victims didn't come forward. If Woody was already facing charges, why wouldn't some of the other kids that he had abused speak up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just didn't want to have to add his voice in as another one of Woody's mounting victims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Cassidy and Dick stood when Keith escorted a beautiful tall red-headed woman into the kitchen. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, was dressed in a cream coloured skirt-suit and vivid red stilettos and she walked with an air of self-confidence and professionalism. Her expression was one of calm assurance. But instead of letting Keith make the introductions she walked up to Cassidy and held her hand out to shake his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Cassidy. My Name is Amanda Harris. I believe Keith mentioned I would be coming today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing his throat, he shook her hand. More than slightly surprised, he wasn't used to people making it a point to introduce themselves to him before anyone else in a room. Usually, he was a brief last-minute mention or even an afterthought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May I sit?" She directly asked Cassidy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy hurriedly held a seat out for her at the breakfast bar and couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as she smiled at him in gratitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What lovely manners. I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances, Cassidy. I just wanted to make sure that you know that whatever way you want to handle this. I'll give you the absolute best support and advice I can provide you with."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you. This is my brother Dick, you know Mr. Mars and this is my... My friend Mac."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy stumbled slightly unsure how to define Mac but regardless of everything else that had happened between them. The fact that she'd shown up last night, let him know for certain, no matter whatever else they had been to each other, she was still his friend. He still couldn't quite believe it, that not only had she figured it out but that she'd come to support him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After saying a brief hello, she turned her attention to Cassidy and spoke directly to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If at any point you feel uncomfortable or you don't want to answer a particular question, you don't have to answer it. You have done nothing wrong, Cassidy. You're merely helping the Sherriff's office with an investigation. The extent of your involvement in this investigation is completely up to you." Mrs. Harris reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to..." He stopped and met Dick and Mac’s gazes one at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-" Before he could say any more the doorbell rang three times in quick succession. For a second panic welled up inside him and all he wanted to do was to run away, as far and as fast as he could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything's gonna be okay Cassidy," Mac reassured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy agitatedly squeezed the back of his neck before rubbing and pressing his hand against his forehead. He felt like he couldn't breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thought he tore out of the kitchen and down the steps that led to the lounge area beside the pool, but froze as soon as the sea breeze coming off the water hit his face. Instinctively, Cassidy dragged in a large breath of fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You got this, Cass." Dick said a second before placing his hand on his shoulder. He couldn't stop his instinctive reaction to flinch away from the touch, but when he felt his brother loosen his grip to let go, he brought his own hand up and held it there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't breathe in there. Out here. You and Mac. I need you to stay. You can’t leave, okay?" Cassidy whispered slightly panicked as he heard a clatter at the door. He felt a small hand slip into his other hand that was still dangling at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We aren't going anywhere. Right Dick?" Mac reassured in a whisper as she squeezed Cassidy's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right." Dick rasped in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned around, Sheriff Lamb and a Deputy were being blocked in the doorway by Keith Mars and having a staredown. By the looks of it, neither one wanted to back down and  Lamb didn’t look impressed by Keith's presence here and what he probably perceived as his interference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't step aside Mars you'll be arrested for interfering in a police investigation." Sherriff Lamb snapped angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he opened his mouth to object. The soft clearing of a woman's throat jerked everyone's attention to Mrs. Harris who still stood behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that most definitely will not be necessary." Mrs. Harris murmured coldly. Cassidy watched silently as she walked out the door and wordlessly accepted the hand Keith extended to her as she began to descend the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keith would you be a darling and record from this point onwards."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sherriff's objection fell flat and silent on his lips, as Mrs Harris glared meaningfully at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused and waited patiently until Keith retrieved his voice recorder from his pocket and then allowed him to record a brief introduction, dictating the date, time and those present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine if you insist on this being recorded, I’ll allow it. But I want it on record that The Sheriff Department must be given a copy of that tape and is allowed to make our own recording of this interview.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of Course Sheriff." Mrs Harris replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused while the Deputy retrieved his own recording device and similarly dictated the relevant information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Firstly, As my Client is by law, Still considered a minor. I would like it put on record that Mr. Mars, is acting as Cassidy Casablancas advocate on the behest of his older brother 'Richard 'Dick' Casablancas and his mother Betina Casablancas. Who I spoke to on the phone last night. As you can imagine, she    is quite unhappy that such a conversation is taking place with her 17-year-old son, when her ex-husband is out of town on business and she herself is stuck in another state."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of Course." Sherriff Lamb replied, his facial expression clearly displaying his unhappiness at the disclosure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before we begin Sherriff Lamb, I want to make one thing very clear to you and your Deputy." Mrs. Harris said as she held her finger in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr Casablancas' is speaking to you on a purely voluntary basis and as a show of goodwill and willingness to cooperate with your investigation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sheriff tipped his head slightly and nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"However, One sign of impropriety and this little conversation will come to an end. Are we clear?” Mrs. Harris finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Crystal." The Sherriff gritted out from between clenched teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, then I'm glad we're all on the same page. Shall we begin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said as she waved her hand towards a large outdoor table and indicated for everyone to take a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief moment of shuffling, as Cassidy and Dick held chairs out for Mac and Mrs. Harris, once they were seated, Cassidy took the free seat between them, while Mr. Mars placed the recorder on the center of the table and then he and Dick stood silently behind Cassidy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe you have some questions for my client, Sheriff Lamb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are probably aware that Woody Goodman was arrested yesterday after a complaint was filed by a parent of one of the children who are currently a member of the Neptune Sharks Little league team.  Such a complaint has resulted in the launching of an investigation of Mr. Goodman’s actions whilst he was employed as the coach.” Sheriff Lamb finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As fascinating as your summery is, you’ve yet to ask a question sheriff.” Mrs. Harris replied before Cassidy could even open his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I was saying,” Lamb snapped at her interruption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From our investigation to date, we have interviewed other individuals who were past members of the Neptune Sharks Little league team. These interviews have led us to believe that it is warranted for us to interview the other members of the team including those team members between the years of 1997-2000. You were a member of that team during those three years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still not a question Sheriff. I'm sure by now you have copies of the records that confirm my client was a member of the Neptune Sharks little league team for those three years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My question to Cassidy is, during those three years, did Woody Goodman ever make any advances or attempts to touch you in an inappropriate and/or sexual manner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Say what you wanted about Sheriff Lamb and god knows many people did, including him. As far as Cassidy was concerned, the man was not only an idiot but a poor candidate to replace Keith Mars as Sheriff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in that moment, the way he phrased that question, in such a distant and completely unaffected manner, made Cassidy's blood boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing civilised in what Woody Goodman had done to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If what you're really asking is, was I aware that during those three years between 1997-2000, That Woody Goodman was Sexually abusing members of my little league team, then my answer is yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pausing he looked over his shoulder, meeting Dick's gaze, while Mac squeezed his hand in reassurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in that moment that Cassidy knew what he was going to do, what he was going to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't, no. He refused to stay silent. Just like the other boys who had already come forward and most likely the others who would follow, he would dare to speak the truth... Finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut briefly before taking a deep breath, he spoke. "I was one of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that followed his announcement was deafening. And all the fears and worries that had been building up in Cassidy’s mind was so overwhelming that, for a moment, a brief fleeting moment, he wanted to take back that truth. But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At first, it was innocent enough.” His breath was audible when he exhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A hand settled upon and held to my shoulder for a second longer than what was comfortable. Any small achievement deserved a hug in celebration. And with every hug, his hand would sweep down and settle lower and lower on my back. The first time he squeezed my leg above my knee when he sat down beside me in the dugout was the day he started to …” Cassidy words stalled in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Started to what, Cassidy?” Keith Mars prompted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly the Sheriff didn’t object.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“During practices, those hugs, his hand didn’t stop at my lower back anymore, when my backside was hidden from view, facing away from the spectators eye-line, he would grope my… ass.” God Cassidy didn’t want to share anymore but he had to keep going because no matter how much he wished it had ended with molestation, that had only been the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Completely innocent, right.” Cassidy laughed bitterly, tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And for a while, it was just things like that. Just, touching, and groping me. But, when my parents separated at the end of 1997, and things started getting worse at home. That changed.” Cassidy was squeezing his hands together so tightly he faintly heard his knuckles pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mum and Dad were at each other’s throats, so caught up in their marriage breaking down. Well, when Woody volunteered to pick me and drop me off home after practice. It was the perfect arrangement, one less thing for them to fight over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The day after my Dad threw my mum out, Woody came by and picked me up as he had previously arranged. But this time, he asked my Dad would it be okay if I stayed after practice to help him clear out the old sports equipment shed and he would make sure I had something to eat and got home safely…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging his shoulders, Cassidy finished bluntly. "Why would he say no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nausea swamped Cassidy, as he desperately searched for the words that would describe what would happen that night for the first and most definitely not, the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have nightmares of being back in that Fucking shed. He said we had to clear the wall storage first, I guess I was reaching up to grab something off one of the hooks on the wall, when I realised how close he standing behind me. When I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I realised he was hunched over me. I must’ve said something to make him angry because suddenly my head was hitting off the wall ... it must have stunned me. Because the next thing I knew I was on the ground and he-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rocking in his seat, Cassidy brought his hand up, holding it over his mouth, Cassidy swallowed convulsively as he fought desperately not to gag or throw up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cassidy if you need to stop, we can do that. You can take your time, there’s no need for this to all come out right this minute.” Mrs. Harris spoke, her hand reaching over closer to his hand that was clenched on the table-top, but she refrained from touching him. He felt beyond relieved that she didn't. If she had of, he probably would have lost it. He couldn’t have anyone touching him at this moment, with his mind entrenched in the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He held my hands pinned to the ground over my head. When he started to pull down my trousers, I started to pull and fight back against his hold. I remember, I had bruises bracketing my wrists from where he held me down the next day." Cassidy whispered as he brought his hands together, his own hands mimicking the past, his left hand bracketing his right wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But …. I couldn’t pull free…. I was ... small for my age and he was... I told him no, I … begged him to stop. But then he was … then all there was, was this unbearable pain and I was biting my lip and my tongue trying anything to pull my focus onto anything else but how much he was hurting me and what he was doing to me.” Swallowing convulsively, Cassidy pressed the heels of his hands forcefully tight against his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Afterward, he was smiling and he was behaving in that painfully nice public persona way of his and it- it was like nothing had ever happened. But it had. And it didn’t stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slamming both hands onto the table-top, "He raped me again, again and again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My last little league season, after my eleventh birthday he stopped for a bit, I mean it didn’t happen as much, he didn’t, I remember how relieved I felt. I didn’t realise what that meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just relieved he seemed to be leaving me alone. Peter and Marcos told me later that, the last year is when he started to … that’s when things got worse for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the last time he raped me, was the last day of my final season, I remember the team had a pizza party to celebrate, we won that season."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was still driving me home, so it didn’t matter that I came home later than expected. When he was … He was agitated and he got frustrated. It was … it was more painful than any other times he’d made me. I guess I was getting older and he’d just started coaching a new set of kids… But when I got home and changed out of my uniform, there was blood…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Cassidy heaved, then jumped up from his chair, causing it to crash to the ground as he ran inside. The noise of Cassidy retching was the only sound that could be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Keith and Deputy D’Amato moved at the same time to turn off the recording devices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I need to sit down.” A woman’s voice spoke coming from the side of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mum.” Dick croaked, walking towards Betina Casablancas where she was slumped against the house, pale and shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick carefully put his arm around his mother’s waist and escorted her to the table, where Deputy D’Amato wordlessly gave up his seat for the obviously shaken woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gentlemen, I believe that’s more than enough for today.” Mrs. Harris spoke once Betina was seated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all due respect Mrs. Harris this conversation isn’t-“ Sheriff Lamb blustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is finished Sheriff. My client has told you more than enough for today to help your investigation and my client, like myself, has had enough. I Will accompany you to the sheriff’s office where we will dispose and finalise the transcripts of these recordings and I will have my client sign it as soon as possible. But right now, I’m sure Mrs. Casablancas would like to check on her youngest son, considering that he’s already quite distressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of Course, Ma'am. We appreciate you and your client's cooperation. We may require to speak to Mr. Casablancas again at some point.” Deputy Leo D’Amato spoke before the sheriff could. And he appeared to shrug off the angry glares the sheriff was shooting at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Deputy D’Amato.” Mrs. Harris acknowledged as she retrieved a business card from her suit blazer pocket. “You can make arrangements with my office and we of course would be happy to facilitate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the Sheriff and Deputy to say their goodbyes and leave, Mrs. Harris insisted on escorting them. She led them around the side of the house, rather than through it in order to not disturb Cassidy, who was still inside but had mercifully stopped retching or throwing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should someone go and..” Betina questioned, uncertainty clear in her voice as she trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been through hell and then he just had to let a bunch of strangers listening in as he talked about what that monster did to him. He’ll come out in his own time. The least we can do is give him a little bit of dignity and the time he needs to regroup.” Dick replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter I have pre-written up to this point.</p>
<p>I'm unsure whether or not I'll add some chapters on or start another work that carries on from where this leaves off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But rest assured, I have plenty of ideas for future stories involving some of my favorite under-rated VM characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>